<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сон by Babak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772136">Сон</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak'>Babak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anders Being Anders, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Dorian Pavus Has Issues, Drama &amp; Romance, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Disasters, Hawke Lives, Insecurity, Insomnia, M/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Mutual Pining, SO MANE, Self-Esteem Issues, Unresolved Emotional Tension, always wanted to use that tag, couples, me maxwell has like ISSUES, no beta we die like dumat, so is inquisitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Потом к нему зашёл Тревельян - выглядел он задумчиво, даже грустно немного, и после расспросов наконец выдал, что Варрик привёл Хоука. И что после разговора с ним всё стало ещё непонятнее. Цвет к его лицу всё ещё не вернулся, даже не смотря на то, что они уже пару дней как обустроились в Скайхолде.</p><p>Первым же его желанием было побежать посмотреть, но он отдёрнул себя. Он не какой-то подросток! И всё же мысли о том, что легенда находится с ним в одной крепости, заставляла всё внутри него гореть от нетерпения. Наконец, он сдался.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Male Hawke, Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кстати Хоук боттом спасибо за внимание.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дориан слышал много историй о Защитнике Киркволла. Этот титул был спорным, не совсем понятным для всего остального мира, и особенно лично для Дориана. Не хороший, и не плохой? Дориан плохо понимал, как такая высокая позиция могла иметь <em>столько</em> неточностей, но наверное в этом и был смысл Вольной Марки? Иметь такую свободу?</p><p>Иметь позицию, имеющую настолько <em>неоднозначную</em> власть?</p><p>И про мага, начавшего все эти восстания, Павус тоже наслушаться успел. В Тевинтере его не то чтобы<em> хвалили,</em> но и не то чтобы открыто осуждали - ситуация в Киркволльском Круге была известна всему миру, и, <em>честно,</em> мало кто из Магистров был удивлён. Дориан уловил только крупицы более личной информации - Серый Страж, маг, возможно одержимый? <em>Маг крови?</em></p><p>Ещё он узнал, что Защитник поддержал его, сбежал с ним. Потому что они друзья? <em>Любовники?</em> Это было слишком романтично, чтобы быть правдой, <em>такого не бывает в жизни.</em></p><p>Книгу Варрика он прочитал гораздо позже, уже будучи с Инквизицией, уже <em>после</em> встречи с самим Защитником. Но успел до этого услышать ворчание себе под нос гнома - про то, что <em>Блонди, ну и кашу ты заварил.</em></p><p>В любом случае, ни одна история не могла подготовить его к тому, <em>каким</em> Гаррет Хоук будет на самом деле.</p><p>Сначала он услышал крики Кассандры, но не придал этому значения - леди Пентагаст никогда не была тихой.</p><p>Потом к нему зашёл Тревельян - выглядел он задумчиво, даже грустно немного, и после расспросов наконец выдал, что Варрик привёл <em>Хоука.</em> И что после разговора с ним всё стало ещё непонятнее. Цвет к его лицу всё ещё не вернулся, даже не смотря на то, что они уже пару дней как обустроились в Скайхолде.</p><p>Первым же его желанием было побежать посмотреть, но он отдёрнул себя. Он не какой-то<em> подросток!</em> И всё же мысли о том, что <em>легенда</em> находится с <em>ним</em> в одной крепости, заставляла всё внутри него гореть от нетерпения. Наконец, он сдался.</p><p>По дороге был слышен звон посуды, но он предпочёл не вмешиваться, а сразу же отправился на стену. Хоука было заметно издалека, и сейчас, осматривая окресности, он как никогда соответствовал своей фамилии.</p><p>Он завис немного на последней ступени. Казалось, будто Хоук - <em>всё,</em> чём он хотел бы быть. Уверенным в себе, в том, <em>кого</em> любишь, и <em>с кем</em> хочешь провести жизнь.</p><p>Дориан сглотнул, сделал глубокий вдох, и наконец сравнялся с Защитником, глядя на горы.</p><p>Было неловко, будто он ребёнок, встречающий своего кумира. <em>Ты выше этого, Дориан Парус!</em></p><p>- Правда ли, что вы и Андерс - любовники? - выпаливает он вместо любого вразумительного приветствия, и Гаррет аж поворачивается к нему с приподнятой бровью.</p><p>- Правда, - наконец отвечает он после долгого молчания. - А что? - говорит он, и Дориан наконец сдувается, и пускается в объяснения:</p><p>- Прошу прощения за грубость, моё имя - Дориан Павус, наследник дома Павус, - Хоук кивает. - И мне было очень важно... Знать, что... - он замирает, сглатывая.</p><p>- Что эти отношения - <em>нормальны?</em> - продолжает за него Хоук, и <em>улыбается</em> ему, когда Дориан кивает глупо. - Если так, то надеюсь, что ты чувствуешь себя лучше. Потому что я <em>не стыжусь</em> того, что люблю его, - он чешет затылок. - Хотя, конечно, многие осуждают его далеко не за это, - он хмыкает неловко. - Давай сначала? Я Гаррет Хоук, очень приятно.</p><p>- Дориан Павус, - говорит он с облегчением, и дальше всё идёт намного лучше. Хоук действительно будто герой легенд, весь из себя <em>благородный,</em> только вот у него мешки под глазами, и печать на руке кровавая, явно магическая. Её все вежливо не замечают, потому что <em>это же Защитник,</em> и Дориан <em>поверить не может.</em></p><p>Гаррет одновременно ходячий герой, скорее<em> образ,</em> нежели человек, и при этом он не настолько уж идеален, и это не может не очаровывать только сильнее.</p><p>Он не может не задержаться взглядом на внушающих мышцах - таким и<em> Каллен</em> позавидует, и это настолько непривычно для мага, что у него восхищение только сильнее булькает внутри. Хоук всё, чего он ожидал, и даже <em>больше,</em> и ему слишком непривычно, что кто-то в этом мире <em>действительно</em> оправдывает ожидания.</p><p>- Так... - Гаррет приходит к нему прямо в библиотеку, и Дориан аж подпрыгивает. - Ты и Инквизитор? - у него заинтересованный взгляд, который молодит его, и Павус где-то на задворке вспоминает, что не старый Гаррет совсем. Но усталость и борода старят его, и приятно знать, что такие вещи всё ещё могут заставить его вести себя лет на двадцать младше.</p><p>- <em>Нет,</em> - говорит он просто, и Хоук смеётся хитро, падает в его кресло.</p><p>- Ты и <em>Максвелл,</em> - поправляет он себя, и бровь приподнимает. Они только недавно вернулись из Западного предела, и подготовка к атаке предстояла долгая, так что и времени достаточно.</p><p>- Просто <em>друзья,</em> - крепко заканчивает Павус, отворачиваясь к полке с книгами. Ему дышать немного трудно - потому что это <em>совсем не то,</em> о чём он хочет говорить. Максвелл смотрит на него так, будто он <em>единственный</em> свет его жизни, но от любых намёков <em>сбегает</em> тут же. Дориан однажды застал его спящим в собственном кресле утром - тот быстро сбежал, а уже позже он узнал от Лелианы - <em>храни Создатель их канцлера</em> - что у их Инквизитора проблемы со сном. Скорее всего, вина лежит в том, что до Бреши Тревельян специализировался на энтропии, и другой магии, созданной, чтобы мешать чужим <em>мозгам.</em></p><p>Брешь изменила магию и её принципы, и его связь с Тенью стала сильнее в <em>насколько раз.</em> Ещё и Якорь не даёт покоя.</p><p>- Скорее всего, он пришёл спать тут, потому что ему тут комфортнее, - Лелиана будто бы специально ещё и уточняет в своей привычной спокойной манере, и у Дориана болит рядом с сердцем. - Он делает так довольно часто.</p><p>Болит за Максвелла - полного боли и усталости, фальшивой уверенности. У него округлые формы, которые даже вечные битвы и жестокий климат Западного предела не изменили, и ходит он так, будто вырос в Орлее, как Вивьен. Но не смотря на всё это, он приходит спать <em>свернувшись клубком</em> в его кресло, будто это <em>единственное</em> место в замке, способное <em>успокоить</em> его сны. Он смотрит на Дориана когда думает, что тот не видит, и Павус действительно понимает, что скорее всего Инквизитор думает, что из следующего похода может не вернуться. Что война - <em>не место для любви.</em></p><p>И всё же сердце разбивается, а внутренний голос не может не шептать <em>другое.</em> Что Максвеллу будет стыдно быть с <em>тевинтерцем,</em> что стыдно быть <em>с мужчиной,</em> что--</p><p>- <em>Перестань,</em> - обрывает его мысли резко Хоук, и Дориан смаргивает влагу с глаз. - Что бы ты не думал, <em>перестань,</em> - Гаррет неожиданно оказывается рядом, и кладёт руку ему на плече. - Мы провели с Андерсом <em>два года,</em> прежде чем наконец поговорили, и он до последнего убеждал меня, что я пожалею. Как бы всё не повернулось, <em>это не твоя вина,</em> - Павус выдыхает тяжело, и Хоук хлопает его по плечу. - Выпьем?</p><p>Это странная дружба, и Дориан чувствуют себя<em> глупым подростком</em> рядом с Защитником, но они <em>понимают</em> друг друга, и дышать легче становится. Ему всё ещё тяжело - сердце болит, и душа рядом с ним, но он не уверен даже, от чего больше. От того, что Максвелл не отвечает на его флирт, или от растущих синяков под его глазами. Лелиана ответственно доложила ему, что с тех пор, как Дориан застал его, Инквизитор <em>больше не приходил туда ночью.</em></p><p>- Андерс ходил хмурый два года, - делится с ним щедрый подвыпивший Хоук. Обычно он редко говорит о своём возлюбленном - слишком неустойчивая ситуация, слишком много потенциальных врагов, даже не смотря на влияние Тревельяна. Но они одни в комнате, выделенной Дориану, и он позволяет себе снять тяжёлую броню. - Смотрел на меня <em>щенячьими глазами,</em> но всегда в последний момент останавливался. <em>«Серый Страж, да ещё и одержимый, ты заслуживаешь лучшего»,</em> - он явно цитирует чужие слова, и морщится недовольно.</p><p>- Но ты так не думаешь, - подталкивает его Павус, и Гаррет улыбается неожиданно нежно, так, что у Дориана во рту пересыхает. Хоук выглядит как влюблённый по уши подросток, и ему не верится, что они с Андерсом уже вместе несколько лет. Так выглядят счастливые люди?</p><p>-<em> Как</em> я мог такое думать? За этим придурком гонялись храмовники, Серые Стражи, <em>все,</em> кто только мог. И не смотря на это всё он держал в городе клинику, <em>лечил</em> за бесплатно. Отдавал последнее молоко в надежде подкормить <em>бродячих котов,</em> - он вздыхает очарованно. - Я не умею в романтику, как не пытался, а он почти через слово меня <em>сердцем</em> называет,<em> как я вообще могу хотеть кого-то другого?</em> - после этого Хоук решает, что хватит, и удаляется, а Дориан уснуть не может.</p><p>В голове<em> картинки</em> Максвелла, шепчущего ему слова любви, и его самого, и хочется рыдать, кричать, хочется прямо сейчас пойти и <em>выбить все сомнения из Тревельяна.</em></p><p>Наконец, они наступают на Амарантайн. Всё идёт по плану, пока они<em> не попадают в Тень,</em> где Кошмар говорит Хоуку о том, что он <em>не защитит Андерса,</em> а Тревельяну - что <em>погубит его, Дориана,</em> и у него голова идёт кругом от всего происходящего.</p><p>А потом<em> Гаррет остаётся в Тени,</em> и Павус чувствует, как что-то внутри него<em> умирает.</em> Максвелл выглядит на грани слёз, он стоит, кусая губу, рядом с решительным Логейном, и Дориан даже не решается посмотреть на <em>Варрика.</em></p><p>- Если с Логейном что-то случится, скорее всего, мы в полном говне, - как-то говорил ему Гаррет за кружкой. - Слышал про Амелла? Который Герой Ферелдена.</p><p>- <em>Трудно</em> было не слышать, - фыркает Дориан. - Он ведь твой родственник?</p><p>- Ага. Андерс служил под ним некоторое время, и рассказал, что <em>дорогой кузен</em> голову откусит <em>любому</em> за Логейна. Уж не знаю, что у них там, я встречал Ворона, который вроде спит с Амеллом. В любом случае, - он хмыкает с ироничной улыбкой. - Именно Амелл прислал Андерсу рецепт бомбы для всем известного взрыва, и, судя по его комментариям, Коммандор - <em>абсолютно бешеный.</em> Я удивлён, как он ещё Кларель не нашёл, проблем было бы <em>гораздо меньше.</em></p><p>После этого Дориан понял, что миром правят<em> бешеные,</em> повёрнутые на ком-то, и почему-то от этого стало теплее внутри. Даже слухи о любовнице Императрицы стали казаться более реальными, хотя раньше бы он отбросил их как нечто <em>невероятное.</em></p><p>В любом случае, он понятия не имел,<em> как</em> теперь жить без Хоука. Наверное, весь мир не знал? Варрик точно, хоть и справлялся неплохо - отправлял письма родным. Отправлял ли он его<em> Андерсу?</em> Знал ли вообще, где тот находится? От этого глухо внутри, тяжело, и он боится думать,<em> как</em> тот отреагирует.</p><p>Это совершенно не его дело, но после слов Хоука Дориан позволял себе думать, что в ответ Гаррета любят<em> так же сильно,</em> как и он. Что Андерс пожертвует многим ради него в ответ. Что будет делать Андерс? Как предсказать поведение человека, взорвавшего церковь ради своей цели, поднявшего <em>революцию?</em></p><p>Месяца шли, и Павус не мог выбросить этой мысли из головы. К ним присоединилась Морриган, которая могла после настойчивых вопросов рассказать пару историй о Герое Ферелдена, и Амелл из её рассказов звучал слишком похоже на то, как его описывал Хоук.</p><p>Боль притупилась, но ничего в действительности не изменилось - Максвелл всё так же шагал к своей <em>смерти</em> с гордо поднятой головой, и не желал делиться ни с кем своими кошмарами.</p><p>Спустя месяц после победы над Корифеем, Дориан чувствует только <em>усталость и тоску,</em> смотря на Инквизитора. Тот стискивает зубы из-за боли, дышит тяжело, и выглядит он как мертвец уже, но Павус почему-то всё ещё хочет быть рядом. Максвелл держит дистанцию, но заботиться о нём - ненавязчиво, так, что и не понять сначала, что это он делает. Но Дориан <em>устал,</em> и он не знает, сколько ещё готов его <em>ждать.</em></p><p>Хотя бы на один его вопрос даётся ответ, когда через ворота к ним вламывается маг с мабари рядом.</p><p>- Кто из вас Инквизитор? - шипит он, и он выглядит истощенным, но решительным настолько, что связываться с ним кажется опасным. Он явно цепляется за последнюю надежду.</p><p>- <em>Блонди?!</em> - выдаёт Варрик, который вместе с Дорианом вышел во двор. - <em>Какого чёрта</em> ты тут делаешь? Думаешь, <em>он</em> бы оценил, если бы ты так поставил себя под угрозу? - у него тоже отчаяние в голосе, и у Павуса всё падает вниз.<em> Это</em> Андерс? <em>Тот самый?</em></p><p>- <em>Мне плевать,</em> Варрик, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, - шипит он в ответ. - Где Инквизитор? Пусть откроет разрыв, <em>я собираюсь отправиться за ним,</em> раз уж никто не удосужился! - у него глаза светятся <em>голубым,</em> и Кассандра достаёт меч.</p><p>- Блонди, <em>пожалуйста,</em> успокойся, тут и так достаточно людей, которые хотят тебя убить, - Варрик становится между ними, когда наконец со стороны конюшни показывается уставший Максвелл.</p><p>- Что происходит? - он трёт глаза, от чего Дориан так сильно хочет пойти лично его уложить спать, что ему <em>физически больно.</em></p><p>- Открой разрыв! - требует Андерс, поворачиваясь к нему. - Это ведь ты оставил Гаррета в Тени? Мне плевать, что было тогда,<em> мне нужен мой Гаррет,</em> - он похож на загнанного в клетку зверя, и Павус не может не завидовать такому. Такой любви. Хоук говорил о нём с такой нежностью, будто Андерс и мухи не обидит, и вот он тут, готовый ради своей любви сровнять с землёй всё.</p><p>Но прежде чем Тревельян успевает что-то сказать ему, разрыв <em>действительно</em> открывается посреди крепости, чтобы оттуда вывалился <em>вполне себе целый Хоук.</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Дориан не может поверить.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>- Дорогой, что ты тут делаешь? - это <em>первое,</em> что он говорит, сразу же увидев Андерса, который неверяще смотрит на него. А потом бросается, ощупывает, бросает диагностические заклинания, и Гаррет позволяет всё <em>без единого возражения.</em> Мабари скачет скулить у его ног, почти что опрокидывая его на землю, от чего его останавливает только Андерс, вцепившийся в Гаррета крепкой хваткой. - Мы <em>договаривались,</em> что ты и с места не сдвинешься, а что, если бы с тобой что случилось! - Хоук трясёт в ответ уже<em> целителя,</em> и Дориан слышит как Варрик неверяще смеётся. Звук булькающий, будто гном <em>плачет,</em> и он вежливо <em>не смотрит.</em></p><p>- Мне сказали, что ты<em> умер,</em> Гаррет! - отвечает он с яростью, и Хоук тут же обнимает его за талию, прячет уставшее лицо в собственную шею таким <em>защитным</em> жестом, что Дориану отвернуться хочется.<em> Не для их это глаз.</em></p><p>- Со мной всё в порядке, просто задержался, - говорит он с зубастой ухмылкой, и Андерс всхлипывает в его плече, а потом грозно требует:</p><p>- Больше<em> никуда</em> в одиночку, Гаррет. Никуда. Ты без целителя ничего не можешь, - Хоук смеётся, и кивает, и Дориан наконец замечает Максвелла с глупой, счастливой улыбкой.</p><p>Глаза Андерса снова наливаются голубым светом, но он остаётся близко, и Бык удерживает за плече Кассандру, готовую на него броситься.</p><p>- <em><strong>Если бы ты не вернулся, мы бы тебя всё равно нашли,</strong></em> - говорит потусторонний голос, и у Дориана холодеет внутри. Хоук мало говорил о духе внутри Серого Стража, а Павус не спрашивал. - <strong><em>Ты обещал нам, Хоук,</em></strong> - его голос звучит <em>слишком эмоционально</em> для духа, и даже смешно, что Соласа тут нет, чтобы посмотреть. Гаррет не выглядит удивлённым, или расстроенным, только соприкасается их лбами вместе, <em>улыбается.</em></p><p>- Я тоже скучал, - говорит он просто, и дух фыркает, но отсупает, даёт Андерсу место. - Итак, - он поворачивается к Варрику. - Нужно ли мне за что-то извиняться? - целитель в его руках оскорблённо отворачивается, и гном пожимает плечами:</p><p>- Ну, никто не пострадал, - говорит он, и Хоук улыбается только шире, одной рукой чешет пса по холке.</p><p>- Оставайтесь на ужин, - неожиданно говорит Максвелл, и Андерс бросает на него подозрительный взгляд, но в итоге соглашается.</p><p>Дориану довелось <em>много</em> услышать историй от Варрика о том, что Гаррет с Андерсом смотрят друг ну друга глазами-сердечками. И ему довелось слышать много рассказав о его возлюбленном от самого Защитника, что, наверное, <em>должно</em> было его подготовить к этому вечеру.</p><p>
  <em>Но нет.</em>
</p><p>Они выглядели одновременно <em>как молодожёны, и старая супружеская пара.</em> Оказалось, что для Хоука прошло всего несколько дней, поэтому он был так удивлён увидеть тут Андерса. Целитель же теперь ни на шаг от него не отходил, как и мабари, поэтому застать Гаррета без них было буквально <em>невозможно.</em></p><p>Даже если для Хоука прошлого всего несколько дней, не то чтобы он был <em>против</em> - ластился в ответ, сидел послушно, пока его раны от Кошмара лечили. Бросал иногда шутки, особенно когда Варрик его обнял крепко, но в остальном - сидел с возлюбленным плечом к плечу, и улыбался <em>счастливо.</em></p><p>Сказать, что Дориан завидует - <em>не сказать абсолютно ничего.</em></p><p><em>Он рад</em>, что Хоук вернулся. Гаррет стал ему близким другом за то недолгое время, что они общались, но от вида чужого неприкрытого счастья всё <em>болит внутри.</em> Они с Андерсом - оба побитые жизнью, без дома, без будущего, и всё же их это <em>не волнует.</em> Дориан не знает, смог ли бы так - бросить всё, что имеет, чтобы иметь рядом свою любовь. Жить в лесу, без людей вокруг, без удобств.</p><p><em>Просто встать и оставить всю свою жизнь.</em> Может, ему и не придётся?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ему хочется быть таким же.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>- Дориан, да? - голос вырывает его из мыслей, и он удивлённо оборачивает голову. Андерс <em>один</em> стоит, что странно. Благодаря дружелюбному выражению лица можно увидеть, что он красивее, чем кажется - у него уверенное лицо, и пшеничного цвета волосы, и Павус не может не чувствовать внутри <em>жёлчь.</em> - Хоук присылал о тебе письма, давно ещё. Ты, кажется, неплохой, - он усмехается нагло, и сразу кажется лет на десять моложе. - <em>Инквизитор, да?</em> - у него глаза блестят, точь в точь, как у Гаррета, и Дориан вздыхает. <em>Только этого ему ещё не хватало.</em></p><p>- <em>Пожалуйста, нет,</em> - он знает, что звучит разбитым, знает, но его не хватит на большее. Андерс сразу же улыбку сбрасывает, и в его глазах такое понимание, <em>что тошнить начинает.</em></p><p>- Хоук приходил в мою клинику в течении недели, прежде чем я не выдержал. И всё равно сказал ему, что полностью пойму, если он не оставит свою дверь для меня открытой, - он смеётся хрипло. - Я был уверен, что <em>погублю его,</em> что он должен найти себе кого-то <em>получше.</em> Уже тогда по Гаррету можно было понять, что его ждёт <em>великая судьба,</em> и разве должен он связывать её с <em>одержимым?</em> - он вздыхает судорожно, и смотрит Дориану прямо в глаза. - Если Тревельян такой же, каким был я, то он не признаётся, пока ты не загонишь его в угол.</p><p>- Трудно загнать в угол того, кто может убить <em>бога,</em> - шипит Павус. Ему не нужны совет от <em>одержимого духом,</em> ему всего хватает и так.</p><p>- О, ты будешь <em>удивлён</em>, - улыбается ему Андерс, и мелькает в этой улыбке что-то <em>дьявольское.</em> - <em>Невероятно</em> легко. Попробуй, потому что такие, как Тревельян, никогда не подумают, что <em>достойны.</em> Даже если побеждают богов, - он аккуратно сжимает его плече, посылая поток теплой магии, и Дориан вздрагивает, кивает судорожно. Видит, как вдалеке Хоук хлопает Инквизитора по спине, и Максвелл чуть ли не <em>падает</em> от этого, но его поддерживает мабари.</p><p>Насколько этот придурок <em>худой,</em> что его может придержать <em>мабари?</em> Дориан знает, что они боевые собаки, но <em>всё же.</em></p><p>Он смотрит на Максвелла, <em>смотрит-смотрит-смотрит,</em> и решает, что если в этот раз его снова отвергнут, то он забудет, спрячет глубоко, и, может быть, <em>будет легче.</em> Но для начала - заставить Тревельяна заснуть. <strong><em>А уж утром он совсем не отвертится.</em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з<br/>@i_want_coffii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>